


Open

by inkillusions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkillusions/pseuds/inkillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until nothing else existed but one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supernatural story - and one of the porniest I've written. A short PWP.

Dean could feel the burn down the back of his thighs and he groaned as Sam pushed them higher, further apart as he settled between them. Sam's long fingers, cool and slick, pushed into him and Dean grunted, loving the lack of preamble. Just touch, press, slide and Dean opened for Sam, just as he always did.

Sam pressed his legs back even further and Dean's shins were now resting on his shoulders. Dean felt like he was twisting and burning as his brother fucked him with his fingers. Two, then three and it was always so fucking good that way. Sam had brought him off like that before: fingers driving in and out of him, his left hand gripping Dean's wrists tightly above his head, not allowing him to touch his own dick. Dean knew how good it could feel to come just from that, how intense it could be to melt like hot candle wax wrapped in wire, but he knew he was going to get more than that. Sam was driving tonight, so Dean just pushed his hips forward, allowing the fingers to slip even deeper inside, push-rubbing along the sensitive nub.

"Want to fuck you, Dean."

Sam's voice sounded hazy, his eyes matching the tone and he leaned in, taking Dean's mouth in a kiss, sucking his tongue as Dean felt the fingers slipping out of him, his brother's fat cock-head touching the opening and God...

Dean wondered how much of Sam he could take.

Fingers and cock, opening him, filling him until nothing else could possibly exist inside of him? Before he could finish that thought, Sam was moaning and the head was there, pushing.

In.

"Fuck... Sam, Christ."

So fucking big it hurt and Dean shuddered, anticipating the crown fully breaching him when Sam, oh god, moaned, burying his face in Dean's neck as he sucked messily at the skin. Sam's hips canted, pressing forward and Dean ran his tongue over his dry lips, wetting them as he looked up at Sam.

God, Sam started to fuck him: slow, slow, then faster, heavy cock only halfway inside and he stopped.

"Dean. Fuck..." Sam hissed, his hand slipping between them as his fingers stroked over the tightly stretched ring. And Dean twitched, mentally begging Sam to go ahead and push one inside, stroke it along the side of his cock. But Sam moved his hand back up, stroking it along the back of Dean's thigh, nails digging into his skin and that was exactly what Dean needed. They were both so turned on that the connection felt electric, like they could light up the room with the heat being generated between them and then yeah, oh -

"Fuck me, Sam." Dean's muscles were coiled tightly wanting to just move and force him all the way inside. "Come on..."

His legs tightened around Sam as a not-so-subtle hint of what he wanted and Sam raised his face and grinned at him, the bastard. Wide pink tongue skimming over soft lips that Dean knew would be wrapped around his cock later that night. But for now, Dean was being filled - _fucked_ \- by his brother, and fuck whoever had an issue because no one else mattered. There **was** no room for anyone else. Just him and Sam.

Only them. Always.

And he could feel Sam's eyes on him, watching him as he arched, tilting his hips just so Sam knew to go, _just fucking move_ and he did. Somehow - _fuck_ \- he moved even deeper inside and Dean rocked with him, fucking himself on Sam's thick prick. He couldn't help himself, it felt too damn good. Hot and deep and Sam slid in and out, his rhythm steady and fierce and that was just the way that Dean wanted it. He wanted to be fucked until it hurt, until they were both so wrung out neither of them could think about anyone or anything else.

Until nothing else existed but one another.

And Sam knew, fucking sexual psychic ability, and he moved his hands to Dean's ankles and pushed, Dean's thigh muscles screamed at him and it was all that he needed, sweat running down his thighs, between their bodies, pooling on his belly and he could hear the slip-slide of Sam's body against his as they glistened slick and wet and,

"Fuck... You're so hot like that, Dean. So hot when you let me fuck you open ..."

Hips drawing back, cock sliding out until only the head was inside and Sam slammed back in, making Dean growl, his back arching because Sam hit him right _there_. Fucking made him glow like he was turned inside out and the pleasure overrode the tension in the back of his legs.

"Gonna make you come like this... With my dick buried deep inside."

Groaning low and deep, Sam's hips shifted and he moved deeper somehow, somehow - yeah - and Sam was there like he was never going to come out and Dean could hardly care as he moaned, pulling and flexing, always the greedy bitch wanting more.

And getting it.

And that was so good, "So fucking good, Sam."

There was that press inside of him and Dean knew that he could - he **would** come without touching himself. Dean closed his eyes and felt the shadow of his brother leaning over, Sam's sweet mouth descending, covering his and kissing him so hard, sucking on his lip until it split in the center, but he didn't stop. Sam kept pumping, moaning into Dean's mouth, hips rolling and popping fast because he was so fucking close and Dean hooked his arm behind his leg, pulling it back further and he...

"Christ. 'm fucking coming... Sam..."

Dean's orgasm unexpectedly sucked his spine out of him, his prick spurting onto his belly and chest, leaving him boneless and shaking as Sam twisted and tried to fuck his way through him. It felt as if he was even harder, larger, swelling inside of him and Sam straightened up, pressing his forehead to the back of Dean's shin, getting his leverage as he pumped deeper. And Dean wanted to reach down, move his hand between them to feel Sam's prick sliding inside of his hole, but he couldn't move and he let Sam take full control of his body as he shook, his head thrown back as he groaned, his back arching as he came apart.

"Dean, so goddamn tight and fuck... Love fucking you..."

And Dean flexed, tightening around Sam's cock as he pulsed inside of him, and he watched Sam's body jerk, his large hands sliding to the place where they were still joined.

"Dean, please..."

And usually, Dean would take Sam to the next level of hyper stimulation, but they were both too fucking tired and Dean relaxed his muscles, fucking thankful when Sam lowered his legs to the bed. Every muscle in his body throbbed and ached and all he wanted was to soak in a tub for a month and a half, but he was unable to move because of the heavy bulk of his brother's body resting on top of him.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" The response was blown hot into the side of Dean's neck, followed by a kiss.

"Can you move your heavy ass off of me?"

After a moment Sam pulled out of him and slid over, collapsing on the bed next to him with his arm thrown across Dean's middle. And yeah, he could have bitched about it, could have made noise about the heat in the room because of the furnace that was Sam's body, but Dean knew that it didn't matter. Sam wasn't moving, no matter how much Dean complained.

He pulled Sam closer to him and closed his eyes, grinning in the knowledge that his brother was resting in the proverbial wet spot.

Served him right.

~end


End file.
